


ART: Handyman Candy

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, handyman!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry fixes Draco's sink and getswet- so does Draco.





	ART: Handyman Candy

**Title:** Handyman Candy  
 **Author/Artist:**  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing(s):** none, but the fic it is based on is Harry/Draco  
 **Word Count/ Art Medium:** Digital  
 **Warnings (if any):** abs, dungarees, and tool belts  
 **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.  
 **Summary:** Harry fixes Draco's sink and gets _wet_ \- so does Draco.  
 **A/N:** Hello carpemermaid! I saw your post a few days ago about wanting art for your [Handyman!Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148395) fic and I almost gave myself whiplash trying to make something "fast" (my turn around time is woefully long >_<) since I am done with all my fests for the year! I hope you like it :)

  
  
  



End file.
